If They Were Three
by avrilxox
Summary: What if Bay and Daphne were three years old when the Kennish's found out about the switch. This story is a continuation of John's dream when he had a heart attack in season 2 episode 15, also known as, Ecce Mono or "The What-If Episode."


**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS FAN-FICTION! I will be posting the next chapter with in the next 7 days and feel free to leave reviews. :)**

* * *

Previously on Switched at Birth, season 2 episode 15, Bay and Daphne have just found out that Regina had died on their birthday but they have found Regina's mother, Adrianna, and have become very fond of her. Kathryn has been cheating on John with Chip Coto for the past seven months and Toby has been gambling, playing poker, in the back room of the Kennish car wash. Daphne has ruined a 500 dollar jacket that she was supposed to return in order to go to a college party with Simone where she slept with an older guy that night and Bay has been learning sign language for her new, hot, deaf friend, Emmett Bledsoe.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

—Bay—

* * *

Daphne and I have been getting closer recently. We have been talking and getting along more than we used to ever since we found out about Regina.

One Monday morning, while getting ready for school, Daphne came in to ask me about my new friend, Emmett.

"Good morning Bay!" Daphne said, pretty much barging into my bedroom.

"Since when are you so perky and eager to talk to me in the morning?"

"Since I saw your phone downstairs with a message saying "good morning beautiful" from that guy Emmett."

I blushed a little and snatched the phone out of her hands.

"Don't get so excited, we're only friends."

"I mean.. sure he's deaf, but he's so freakin' hot"

Of course I thought he was hot.. and sweet, and cool, and he has the cutest blue eyes you could stare in for hours... BUT THE POINT IS, I wasn't going to tell Daphne this because she would only meddle her way into the middle of the relationship we have right now.

"He's really nice, but like I said, we're just friends."

"Right, **just** friends. Whatever you say Bay."

I let out a little laugh and we walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

Just as we walked in the kitchen, we heard our parents yelling at each other from above us.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO READ THE EMAIL IN THE FIRST—'

"I THOUGHT IT WAS MY EMAIL!"

"GOD YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME JOHN! HE LISTENS TO ME!"

"I ALWAYS LISTEN TO EVERYTHING YOU SAY, CUT THE CRAP KATHRYN!"

We heard one of them slam a door as Toby arrived in the kitchen

"Mom said "He listens to me." Does that mean what we think it means?" Toby asked with a concerned look of his face.

"I think it does." Daphne and I both said simultaneously.

"Let's just head to school." I said trying to change the subject.

None of us said anything but we all grabbed our things and walked out the door. Toby left in his car and I went in Daphne's car because we both decided to visit Adrianna after school.

* * *

—Daphne—

* * *

Bay went to school with me in my car today so we could visit Adrianna after school. We didn't say much on our way there but when we parked the car, Bay asked me a question.

"Do you think they are getting a divorce?"

"I hope not." I responded.

We got out of the car and Bay ran off to her first period class while Simone came walking with me to mine. This was the first time I have seen her since the party.

"Hey! I didn't see you leave Friday night."

"That's because I didn't." I said, thinking she would be able to connect the dots.

"Wait a second.. OH MY GOD REALLY?!"

"Yeah."

"Was it good?"

We looked at each other for a second then we both burst out laughing.

"Remember the jacket we bought that I wore to the party?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"Well I had to return it to go to the party as a punishment for skipping class but beer spilled on it when I through it behind me."

"Oh shit girl, you're in trouble."

"You think?!" I said in a sarcastic voice.

We got to our first period math class with a minute before it started.

"Yikes, look over there." Simone pointed over to where Wilke and Clover were making out in the back of the classroom.

"Ugh, ew."

"They don't even make a cute couple, I mean it's like a cat and a fish being stuck on an island together. Eventually one is going to betray the other, Wilke being the cat, Clover being the fish."

"Right!?" I said letting out a little chuckle with it.

The bell rang and class was beginning.

"Alright class, POP QUIZ!"

The whole class started letting out loud sighs and groans but Simone and I just looked at each other and smiled. We usually get the answers on our phone and text them to each other. I don't call it cheating.. just "using our resources."

The teacher, Mr. Manning, started handing out the quizzes and I started to look the things up. Usually I do all the even numbers and Simone would do all the odd numbers.

I had the phone in my hand under my desk and began reading the first even question.

Question 2) If the radius of one circle is 11.3, what is the circumference of 3 circles, all the same size?

As I was typing it in, I got a text from Simone.

"Number 1 is D. Number 3 is B."

I circled the answers on my paper then began typing in my question when I saw Wilke pass a note to Clover. They weren't too far away so I bent over to try to read what he had written to her.

Just then I heard footsteps approaching so I slid the phone in between my thighs but not fast enough.

Mr. Manning took the phone and read Simone's contact name across the top of the screen. He took both our phones and quizzes away. He then told us to report to the principal's office after school today. We sat in our seats, mouths shut, until class was over.

When the bell rang to leave class, Simone rushed over to me.

"You're so stupid! Didn't you see his coming?!"

"I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes at me and walked away.

Now, not **only** getting in trouble for ruining a 500 dollar jacket my parents don't know I have, I'm also getting busted for cheating.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS FAN-FICTION! I will be posting the next chapter with in the next 7 days and feel free to leave reviews. :)**


End file.
